Unfaithful
by misslilgeorgia
Summary: The Song Unfaithful by Rihanna gave me the idea. Hermione Granger is married to Ron, but has someone on the side.....Oneshot but i have idea for sequal if yall like it! I love reviews! Even flamers!


Ron's deep breathing could be heard in the bed next to me as I lay awake, I waited until the breaths were slow and even, and then I knew it was time. Silently I pushed back the covers and crept out of the bed, tip-toeing to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my now straight hair (thanks to muggle hair products) and straightened my negligee. I slipped off my wedding ring and set it on the countertop, at the same time checking that Ronald, my husband of now three years, was still sound asleep. I froze as she mumbled something about giant spiders, and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when he became silent once again.

I stole through the bathroom and through the bedroom, closing the door using my wand as to not wake him up, and grabbed the gleaming cloak that was hidden beneath a chair, and stole into the night. Once I was out of my house and my bare feet hit the cool hard pavement of the road I apparated to a small flat just outside of Hogsmead, London. I shivered from a cool breeze that swept through the city and knocked on the door.

As the door opened the light from inside shone on the hard black pavement and I smiled seeing his jet black hair just as messy as always, giving him that "just shagged look". My eyes swept hungrily up and down his tanned and toned body, thinking how stupid I was for reprimanding him for playing Quiditch when we were younger. His emerald eyes shone as he invited me in, as soon as I stepped into the flat and the door shut I was caught up in a passionate kiss. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his hands roam all over my body, abruptly Harry ended the kiss and took me by the hand and pulled me to the bedroom, a place that I had been many times.

I sighed happily as I snuggled farther into the warmth that Harry was giving off. His hands were occupied playing with my hair and I looked up to stare into the sea of emerald that anyone could get lost in. "I wish……" I started off then fell silent. I knew the rules of our relationship, no one could ever know. Not until he killed Lord Voldermont at least, until then I would be in too much danger. I was already in enough danger just being his friend, but if Lord Voldermont ever found out then he would find and kill me, and Harry said he just couldn't live if that happened. I ran my pale hand though his hair and sighed again.

"I know love, I know" he replied to my unfinished sentence and kissed the top of my head. Green eyes met brown and we stayed that long for some while, it seemed time had stood still just for us; finally I looked away and looked at his alarm clock on the side of his bed. It read 3:27 am and I knew I had to leave so that I could be home and get back to Ron. I reluctantly rose from Harry's king sized bed and got dressed.

He walked me to the front door as always and we shared one last kiss before he said his final words what he said every time before I left, "Goodbye love, until next time". A sad smile played on my face and I opened the door and walked outside. Before I apparated I took one last look around Harry's street and thought about how I couldn't wait until he vanquished the dark lord so that we could be together. The only thing that bothered her was Ronald, he really loved her. And she knew that he knew about her and Harry but because his love for her was so strong he ignored it, and she could see hit was killing him inside, but being without Harry killed her inside. She sucked her breath in and apparated to her house.

She opened the door and crept back upstairs and as she opened the door she heard the covers move. As she entered the room, guilt hung in her stomach, Ron's snore's were a little too loud to be believable as she knew that he had been waiting up for her. Just to make sure she came home. A hot single tear fell down her cheek as she climbed into the bed and kissed Ron's hair.


End file.
